Along Came a Spider
by Optional-SuperBoss
Summary: From Atlas to Vale. New town, new opportunities, new possibilities. One small act of kindness opens the door to a whole new world of possibilities for one young spider faunus. From working at a coffee shop to starting his first year at one of the best schools to become a huntsman, things are about to get a whole lot more hectic for Indigo. Oh well, who said chaos can't be fun!
1. Webs, Thugs, and An Offer

**Hello and welcome everyone, to a new story! I've been a big fan of RWBY since it came on and recently decided to write my own story based in the universe. Know there will be cannon elements as well as some things that I add in because this is my story and I can do that lol. I've taken inspiration from more than just RWBY and it will show a little, especially with my main character. I'll be writing at least one chapter, maybe two if work doesn't get in the way of things, a month so updates will be bi-monthly. Without further ado, lets get on with story! Welcome to Along Came a Spider!**

You know, looking around at the police cars surrounding me while I sit by an ambulance, watching cops as they rounded up all the unconscious people around me was not how I thought my night was going to go. Although, it was an oddly serene moment with the flashing lights illuminating the surrounding area in an erratic red glow. I felt the weight leaning against my side shift before I glanced down into innocent, wet green eyes.

There was a band aid under her left eye, and some wraps around her elbows that could be seen peeking out from under the short sleeves of her dirty lavender dress. I raised an eyebrow and raised my hand, tousling her frizzy orange mop of hair, the pout on her freckled face subsiding just a bit as I felt a fluffy tail gently tapping against me as it wagged.

"Are we in trouble?"

I glanced back up at the descending chaos surrounding us. The road was kinda trashed, literally. Illuminated by the streetlights and siren's glow a few broken trash cans littered the area, their contents spilled out. There were also some cracks in the walls of the buildings that formed the alley way, as well as the unconscious thugs that I'd tied up, but overall nothing substantial. However, some of the cops were shooting us dirty looks and muttering under their breath before going on with their work. I could see why she's worried. An amused sigh escaped me while I reached up and ran a hand over my short black hair before looking back down at her and giving her a disarming smirk.

"Nah, kiddo. You're going to be fine. Me on the other hand…"

At that exact moment two people made their presence known. The first was a woman with curly orange hair, a shade darker than the girl next to me, and wide panicked blue eyes. Her hands wrung around a purse strap as her dog like ears swiveled around as if listening or someone. I could hear the small gasp escape the girl next to me, and the woman turned and locked onto us instantly. Her eyes widened a fraction more, and faster than I could blink she was next to us, the little girl wrapped up in her arms as tears started falling from her eyes. The little girl's tail was wagging something fierce now.

"Marigold you little brat you gave me a heart attack! Where were you!? I look away for one second and you're gone! What happened?!"

Huh, so her names Marigold. Cute.

"Mommy! I'm sorry I scared you but it's ok now! The bad men that took me are going away and big brother saved me! We're not in trouble, are we? We didn't mean to cause trouble! Honest!"

I smirked a little. Big brother huh? Even cuter. As the older woman turned to speak to me, I felt a cold presence settle around me and the smirk froze on my face. Ahh shit. I could feel a gaze boring into the side of my head. I already knew who's it was. I turned my head and met the highly annoyed wine-purple gaze of my mom. Her hair was still pulled back into the loose pony tail she wore it in whenever she was working, and from the black jeans and purple and gold Charlotte's Web t-shirt she was still in he could tell she left the shop for this. We stared at each other for a few moments before her eyebrow raised just a tick, and I could tell she wanted answers. I could feel my smile take on a nervous feel as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well fancy meeting you here ma. May I just say that the red from the sirens really compliments your eyes? Really makes them-"

"You had one job. One very simple job that I trusted you with. So why is it I find myself closing shop early after getting a call that my adorable little gremlin of a son was almost arrested?"

"Ok I may be a gremlin but-" "Big brother saved me from the bad men! Don't be mean!"

Me and my mom glanced to the side to see Marigold staring at us with a pout, and her mother staring at her with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Marigold don't be rude."

"But it's true! The bad men were gonna take me and then big brother came from the sky and talked to them before they said mean things! Then he was all like Bam!"

It was rather adorable watching the little girl pantomiming what happened, I could tell it was easing my mother's annoyance and that was a win in my book. I'll give the kid a high five later. My mother's annoyance finally gave way in the face of Marigold's cuteness as she sighed and smiled at the girl.

"I'm not angry at my son, honestly I'm used to this from him by now. I just want to know what happened."

Marigold's mother nodded in agreement, "I'd like to know too. One minute me and my kid are at the park and I'm helping another mom with a crying child, and the next thing I know my daughter is missing."

"As would I. I feel like the tale would be rather enlightening."

All four of us jumped at the sound of the new voice. I quickly turned my head and stared in shock at the man that had somehow appeared less than three feet from us without any of us knowing. He just smiled back at us amiably, eyes gazing at us with warmth while one hand curled around a coffee mug and the other was placed behind his back.

I narrowed my eyes as I not so subtly inspected him. My danger senses were tingling. It wasn't like I thought he'd hurt any of us, he didn't give off that kind of vibe. He gave off the kind of feeling like if he wanted to, he knew fifty different ways to take us all down in less than a minute with his coffee mug. I glanced at my mom, and saw she had a brow raised in curiosity but also maybe….vague recognition? Did she know this guy?

Then he looked specifically at me and smirked slightly.

Oh shit, he smirked at me.

It wasn't a condescending one, more of an amused "I know something you don't" smirk that only served to make me even more nervous. Who the hell was this guy? He didn't look like a cop. He looked like someone's weird professor who imparted cryptic wisdom that didn't always make sense until it did. I snapped out of my musing when I saw his lips moving.

Shit he's speaking to me! Pay attention!

"After all, last I saw you, you were serving me coffee at this wonderful new shop in town. I'd love to hear how exactly you beat up a group of thugs to save a small child."

Oh…...ohhhhhh ok. I remember now. I did serve him. Special Atlas blend, not nearly sweet enough for me, and a banana nut muffin. But still, why was he here now? I glanced at my mom in a silent question before she just snorted and waved her hand in a "Get on with it" motion. I glanced over at Marigold and her mom, who were both just looking at me in anticipation. I paused for a few more seconds before giving a mental shrug. Fuck it, I'll figure him out later.

"Alright I can give ya'll the details. It goes like this…"

**[Flashback to a bit earlier that day]**

"Indigo! Could you take this over to the table over there? Guy with the green jacket and white hair."

I could hear my mom's voice over the chatter of the patrons and soft music playing while I cleaned a now empty table off. I stacked the mugs before picking them up and beginning my walk to the kitchen. I let my eyes wander around the shop, the large floor to ceiling windows with tan shades that made up the front wall, the dark wood floor and honey colored walls, and the various tables and chairs filled with random people going about their day relaxing and enjoying themselves.

Charlotte's Web, a coffee shop/bakery with a big lounge area for our patrons to relax and destress or work on whatever it is needs working. Even after a few months it still has that new shop smell, but it was overlaid with the sweet smell of baked goods and coffee. This place sure is a step up from our last one. A soft smile worked its way onto my face as I walked down a few steps, giving a polite greeting to a few customers as I walked by. We haven't been here long, but we're already starting to gain some popularity amongst the locals.

Walking up to the counter I grabbed the tray that held a mug of coffee and a plate with a muffin sitting on top of it before turning and looking for my target. He was easy to spot, not too many people with white hair around, plus the black and green suit kind of made him stick out. Balancing the tray on one hand I made my way to the front of the shop. He was sitting by the large storefront windows, looking out and watching people walking by with a content smile on his face. As I drew closer, he turned to look at me, brown eyes locking onto purple and gold.

A weird sensation washed over me as he looked at me, like he was studying me. Instincts flared up, but just as quickly as they came the weird sensation left as he gave me a smile. Instinctually I smiled back as I could feel my nerves calming. Before I could open my mouth and greet him, my instincts flared back up as out of the corner of my eye I heard a gasped cry. My eyes darted over as I saw another customer look in shock as an empty mug was falling to the floor, his eyes wide and his doglike ears perked straight up.

Time seemed to slow and the noise around me seemed to die down as I looked at the mug, and before I could think I shot my arm out. The mug was way out of reach for me to grab, but that wasn't my plan. I could feel my aura flare just slightly as I pushed it to my wrist, and like the many times I'd done it before I could feel it coil slightly before it shot out. A line of white web flashed out of my wrist, a quiet thwippping noise sounding off as it did, covering the few feet to the mug in an instant and sticking to it just before it hit the ground. As soon as it stuck, I reeled my aura back to me, causing the web to retract. The mug shot into my waiting hand as the clumsy customer watched in shock and awe. Nailed it.

My awareness returned as I gave the dog faunus a playful wink and he gave a bashful smile before looking away. I turned back to the guy I was on the way to serve. His smile had changed. Before it was just amiable, but now it was also filled with curiosity. I returned his smile as I set down the tray with his stuff on it.

"Here you are sir, Special Atlesian blend coffee and a banana nut muffin. Need anything else? Creamer? Sugar?"

His smile widened as he wrapped his hands around the mug and responded, "No thank you, I prefer it as is. That was an interesting display young man. Semblance?"

I could feel my nose wrinkle, "Don't know how you can drink coffee straight. Much to bitter, I need mine with plenty of sweet stuff inside it. And yeah pretty much. Why?"

He smirked before taking a small sip, "Well from that display you don't seem like a simple waiter. You wouldn't happen to be going to Beacon's initiation in a few days, would you? Not many civilians really use their aura like that, so you must be a hopeful hunter in training."

That brought a slight frown to my face and a slightly bitter taste to my mouth. That was kind of a sore subject. Brief memories of gushing over a set of swords while my mom looked on in amusement, ignoring scowls as I walked to class, being covered in bruises and cuts from practices long gone, and the charred remains of a building flashed in my head before I softly shook it. No point in dwelling on the past, nothing could be changed.

"No, I'm afraid not. As much as I'd like to, It's not in the cards right now."

My response brought a slight frown to his face before he took another sip of his coffee, "May I ask why?"

Before I could respond a shout from the front grabbed my attention,

"Indigo! You got a delivery to make!"

I turned and gave the man a quick smile as I turned to walk away, but before I did, I answered,

"As you know were fairly new here and my mom needs all the help she can get running this place. Plus, it's hard to go to a school you can't afford. Anyhow, it was nice talking to you. I hope you enjoy your coffee!"

The man had an odd look on his face as I turned to walk away, halfway between a smile and a frown. Oh well, nothing I can do about that. I put it out of my head as I made my way behind the counter into the kitchen area, giving a quick nod in greeting as I passed by Rob, the cashier who called me over. I entered to see my mom hard at work preparing a few to go boxes, filling them full of pastries. She briefly glanced up at me and offered a brief smile as she grabbed the containers and neatly placed them into a carrier bag, two other spectral glowing arms coming from her back filling a thermos full of coffee. I walked over and crossed my arms, waiting to hear the details with a growing smirk.

"You know, that's gotta be a very handy semblance."

As soon as I finished another spectral arm appeared and flicked me on the forehead before I could react. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Before you kill me with anymore of your bad jokes little spider, I need you to take these across town. The address is on the bag."

She finished packing up the bag before handing it to me, which I took and slung it onto my back. She smirked before leaning up and kissing me on my forehead.

"Do try and get there on time, we have a reputation to build and uphold."

My eyes rolled before I returned her forehead kiss and replied, "Don't worry, I won't besmirch our budding reputation. I'll be there safe and on time, like I always am."

"You? Safe? The day you stop giving me heart attacks is the day I die."

I couldn't help but snort before turning and walking out the kitchen.

"I'll be back soon! Watch out for Rob! I saw him eyeing the pastries behind the counter! He might try and sneak a few."

I heard the beginning of my mom's laugh before the kitchen door closed muffling it slightly and I quickly made my way out of the store into the late evening light. Parked directly in front of the store was my transport. Now, many would say that there is nothing lamer than a delivery car, and they're right. Which is why we didn't have a car.

We had a moped, and it was by far one of the coolest mopeds ever.

It had a sleek look sporting dark purple almost black paint with a golden web design and our shops initials on the side. It was awesome, and totally not bought more than slightly used and refurbished. Eh, who cared. One old man's more than slightly used trash was my more than slightly awesome treasure and transport. Add me into the mix with my grey, black and purple high tops, loose dark grey jeans, black bomber jacket, and purple and gold work shirt and there was no doubting I was the coolest delivery boy that ever delivered.

Other delivery people wished they were as cool as me.

A quick application of my headphones and a search through my scroll for the right travel music, which ended up being one of my favorite mixes of relaxing beats, and I was off. The delivery didn't take all that long. My destination was on the other side of Vale in a slightly secluded apartment complex, though it was in a nice area; even had its own little park nearby. It was late enough that most of the traffic had disappeared. The old lady was nice when I gave her the stuff, three dozen cookies and some coffee for her and her son while they watched a bunch of kids. Gave me a nice tip for his timely service. By the time the delivery was over though, the sun was setting on the horizon. A content smile crossed my face as I sat on my moped, scrolling through my music looking for something to listen to on my impending almost night ride. Moments later, things veered off the planned path.

My eyes flickered up when a far-off noise reached my ears. What was that? It almost sounded like a cry of pain? I almost dismissed it as a trick of my imagination when down a couple of blocks I saw a shock of orange hair materialize from an alleyway before being visibly jerked back in. Ok, that set off my danger sense. I shut off my moped and left it in the parking lot of that complex, no point in alerting those who were in what most likely was a hostile situation. The roads were empty, and the alleys were being cast in shadows from the buildings.

I glanced around the area and saw no one else around. Of course, when potential bad things are happening, no one else is around to spot it. I glanced down the road and saw the line of buildings leading to the alleyway where I'd seen the orange haired person. Welp, time to potentially play hero. I ran across the road, crossing over to the left of the t junction created by the intersecting roads. As I moved, I focused in on myself, feeling that familiar tingling sensation as my aura surged a bit. Once I reached the sidewalk, I raised my hands and shot out two tendrils of web at the top of the building. As soon as they stuck, I jumped, focusing aura into my legs as I yanked on the web launching myself up. There was a brief rush of wind as I shot up to the top of the building before it quickly stilled as I landed, the web retracting back into my aura as I reached the anchor point before disappearing when my feet touched down.

I didn't waist any time as I darted as quickly and quietly as I could across the roof top, vaulting over smoke stacks and other things sitting on the roof as I neared the edge. I didn't hesitate once I reached the end of the rooftop, raising my hands and shooting two more tendrils of web up before shooting myself up to the next, taller rooftop. A smirk planted itself on my face as I felt the familiar rush of free running. It was one of my favorite pass times back in Atlas. I hadn't had too many chances to do it once we got to Vale because I was working so much to help my mom, so it was a very welcome feeling.

My body went on autopilot as I neared my destination. A vault here, a dodge there. Once I reached the roof edge I jumped, tucking my legs up as my arms went out to the side to balance myself in my descent. A brief feeling of weightlessness surged through me as I flew, tickling my stomach and heart as I resisted the urge to laugh. Now wasn't the time. I stretched my legs out when I impacted the next roof, a few stories shorter than the previous, instinctually tucking into a roll to dissipate the force of my impact. A few more rooftops, a couple more strides and I slowly slid to a halt as I peered down into the alleyway where all the commotion had been. The entire journey having taken what felt like a minute. My eyes narrowed at the sight.

In the shadows of the alley five thuggish looking humans stood in the alleyway, standing in a semi-circle leering down at and taunting the source of the orange hair. My anger flared as I saw them surrounding a child. Not just a child, a Faunus child. I could see her tail wrapped around her in fright, her back was to the building I was standing on so I couldn't see her face, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was scared. She had a bag clutched to her chest, and he could see her shaking as she looked around desperately for a way out. I crouched down and listened in, jumping into the middle of one of the thug's sentences.

"-ell us what we want to know mutt. We know you know where they are. They're your kind after all."

All the girl did was whimper in response as she shook her head quickly on the verge of tears, "P-please…I don't-"

One of the thugs closer to the alley entrance must've had a personal vendetta with this building I'm crouching on, or maybe she just had a terrible attitude, because she raised her leg and slammed it into the wall next to the girl, getting her to yelp in fright as she began to cry. My eyes narrowed even further. It was definitely the shitty attitude.

"I've had enough of your sniveling you animal! Where are the White Fang! We know you know! All of you stupid animals are a part of it!"

Great, just my luck. I was having such a nice day and now it's ruined by a group of faunus hating, child scaring, bigots, and of course I don't have my weapon because I haven't needed it since Atlas so it's back at home.

Welp, I'm pissed, and low and behold I have the perfect group of volunteers to take my very well-placed aggression out on. First though, Gotta get little carrot top out of there. I glanced around on the rooftop around me and quickly fount what I was looking for. I scooped up two palm sized rocks before looking back down in the alley way.

Spotting my target, I gripped the rock in my left hand before throwing it down quickly. It smashed into a tin trashcan a little further in the alley, the loud band and resulting clatter as the can wobbled making the entire group jump and turn to the direction of the noise. Not wasting a second, I quickly tossed the last rock into my left hand before spiking it down into the alley. My target this time? Little miss wall kicker.

Well, if this was a test, I'd get one hundred points for accuracy. The rock hit home, right on her forehead. I would lie if I said the weighty thunk of the rock smacking her face didn't bring a slight smile to my face as she dropped to the pavement clutching her now bleeding forehead. The other people in the alley whipped their heads around and looked at her in shock. I capitalized on their shocked and distracted state. Pointing both of my hands down, I shot out two ropes of web. They latched onto the small faunus' shoulders, and before any of them could react to that I quickly pulled her up and out from around the goons. The action must've been to sudden for her to scream because she was silent as she quickly ascended into my arms.

As soon as I caught her, I rolled back away from the edge of the rooftop. I came to a stop near a big air conditioner unit on the roof and sat her down with her back to it. I could see the shock and fear rolling around in her teary eyes as her chest heaved with heavy fearful breaths. I could hear even more shocked screams coming from the alleyway at her disappearance as I reached into my pocket and quickly pulled out my scroll and dialed the number for the Vale police department. I grabbed her hand and placed the scroll in it gently before taking off my jacket and laying it on top of her lap in an effort to comfort her.

"Hey squirt, I just called the cops. Keep them on the line, don't hang up ok? Let them know what's happening. I'm gonna go beat up those bad guys who tried to hurt you ok?"

I saw her nod as she gripped my jacket and pulled it closer to her. I smiled at her, and she gave her own watery smile back before I kissed her forehead and stood.

"Be back in a flash. Don't worry, your safe now."

I turned and stepped back over to the edge, seeing the thugs looking around fearfully, one of them helping the other I beaned with a rock to her feet. Those two were the closest to the alleyway entrance. I smirked before jumping down, pushing aura into my legs so that when I landed, they were strong enough to handle the landing, and consequently quieter. The sun had set by this point, the only light coming from the lamppost behind me and the stars above. I stood slowly, the light at my back casting my front in shadow as I looked at the group of thugs stare at me in shock. I flashed them a wide, fanged grin.

"You know, I know not everyone likes kids, but that's no reason to go and be an asshole to them. Honestly guys that was just mean," I looked at the lady with the bleeding forehead and raised an eyebrow, "You ok? Didn't hit you too hard with that rock, did I?"

Her eyes widened before she winced in pain and then narrowed them in a livid glare aimed directly at me. Wow, if looks could kill.

"THAT WAS YOU!?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, the rock had a personal vendetta with you and took matters into its own hands. Yes, it was me! Do you see anyone else here?"

The group of thugs collectively scowled at me, guess they don't like my banter. I watched as two in the back pulled out bats, while one pulled out a knife. Miss bleeds-a-lot and her helper were unarmed it seemed. One of the bat wielding ones, a tall lanky looking guy with shaggy brown hair pointed his weapon at me with an intense scow.

"You made a big mistake fucker. Who the hell do you think you are!?"

My grin widened a bit, "Why I'm just a little spider who was making his way home when he saw a group of assholes tormenting a child and decided to do something about it. Now, are we gonna keep talking, or are you going to come over here and get your ass kicked?"

Lanky apparently had enough of my shit because he charged me with a battle cry,

"Yeah well your about to be a broken little spider when were through with you!"

I shifted into my fighting stance, legs spread wide apart as I crouched, leaned a little forward, hands shoulder width apart, left hand a little further forward, and palms forward as I bounced on my feet. I felt a calm rushing over me as I waited for his approach.

Twenty feet.

Fifteen feet.

My awareness focused, as I locked my eyes on the alley, trapping them all in my sight. My eyesight sharpened. I pulled on the core of power that rested in my very soul, my aura responding as it raced through my body. My yellow fingers began to glow a golden hue that faded into the rest of my almost black purple hands. The discoloration crawled up my hands and came to rest at my forearms fading back into my skins regular dark brown, a few dark veins shooting up my arm.

Ten feet.

I inhaled deeply before letting my wide grin settle into a confident smirk as I exhaled. A calmness tinged with energy encompassed me, coiling around and within me waiting to strike out. I locked eyes with the aggressor, rage clouding his gaze.

Five feet.

Well, this was going to be fun.

He shot one hand forward as he slid to a halt in front of me and leaned back before throwing all his weight forward into an overhead swing. I didn't move as I looked in his eyes. He looked triumphant, like this was going to be over in a single attack. That look quickly switched to shock when with a simple smack to the side of the bat with my left hand, its trajectory was shifted. The bat slammed into the ground to the left of me as he stumbled forward, thrown off balance by his attack missing. I saw his teeth clench as he struggled to keep hold of the bat which rang with a sharp clang as the reverb traveled up his arm. He looked up at me, shock still prevalent in his eyes as he looked at me. Then I moved.

I closed the distance in an instant, and before he could react my left leg with a burst of aura shot off the ground and my knee slammed into his chest with enough force to lift him into the air. There was a definite crunch as he shot up off my knee, lifting higher into the air with a pained expression on his face. A choked cough and a bit of spit flew out of his mouth. As soon as he reached the apex of his ascent I reached up and with a quick thwip two webs tendrils were attached to his shoulders. I slammed my foot back onto the ground, and within the same motion yanked my arms straight down. He hit the pavement with such force that he bounced slightly, instantly knocked unconscious. Recalling my webs, I slowly stood back to my full height as I stared down the other four thugs who had yet to move. I smirked as I casually moved stepped over my first casualty, before sliding back into my fighting stance.

"You lot aren't seriously going to come one at a time, right? Come on now don't make it easy for me."

As if on some unspoken cue helper dashed forward with stabby not far behind, rage and hatred burning in their gazes. They must really want to hurt me. Deciding to meet them halfway, I acted. I shot a web out of my right arm, the end latching onto helpers' leg midstride before I yanked. Unable to stop himself the step became an uncomfortable near split if the surprised and pained yelp was anything to go by. It only took a few quick steps and I was upon him, left fist crashing into his face with a heavy thwack. His head jerked sideways as he tumbled over into the wall. I felt impending danger closing in fast as I darted my gaze up and saw the sharp edge of a knife screaming down towards my face.

Using the momentum from my punch I spun I rolled to my left, dodging around the strike and stopping in a crouch. I saw them switch their grip on the knife to an icepick grip before swinging it back around to stab me in the back. Instinct taking over I leapt, my body arching over the strike in a backflip as I landed in a crouch in front of my surprised attacker once more. I pooled aura into my left arm and before any one could react pointed it at stabby's knife hand, which was extremely close to the alley wall, and instead of shooting it out in a stream like normal I shot it out in a burst. Instead of a normal web, a small compact ball of webs zipped out and collided with stabby's hand, smacking it against the wall before bursting and wrapping up the appendage and blade, trapping them against the wall.

A surprised yelp escaped stabby as he tried to yank his arm free. A strong kick to the ribs curtesy of me made another more pained yelp escape him as the rest of his body smacked into the wall before I webbed him to it completely. I almost let out another sarcastic jab before the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps behind me shut me up. I dodged to the side back out towards the alley entryway as a fist impacted the wall where my head used to be.

Flipping around another fist, this one from Miss bleeds-a-lot, put me back in the middle of the alleyway, just in front of the first thug I knocked out. I took stock of the situation as the last three goons as they charged me. Stabby and Batter Jr. were out cold or at least unable to fight, while the two unarmed goons were charging me with Batter Sr. was coming in behind them. I smirked, it was time to end this.

Dashing forward in a burst of speed I caught the first two off guard. Right as I made it in front of the first two, I dipped into a slide, slipping through helpers' legs. Popping up into a crouch, my hands touching the ground in front of me as my eyes flashed up to see a bat careening down at me. Darting to my left, I stuck to the wall as I watched the bat slam into the ground with enough force to crack it. My eyes widened. Welp, don't wanna get hit by that.

My eyes widened again as I saw the bat shooting towards me on the wall. I launched myself up into the air over the attack, watching it smash into the wall with a loud crack. I glanced down the alley behind him, and my eyes lock onto a couple of trashcans. A quick web grab here, and with a twist and a strong tug the trashcans are sent spiraling into the back of Batter Sr.

The impact was accentuated with a loud bang, trash flying everywhere as well as sending the thug shooting forward into the unprepared duo. All three of them tumbled into the ground, groaning and muttering obscenities I'm sure were aimed at me while the trashcans continued bouncing and coming to a rest in the street. I landed on the ground with a soft thud, and before they can get up out of their unintentional dogpile, I webbed them to the ground, effectively ending the fight.

A long breath left me as I straightened up from my stance, letting my aura return to being passive. The golden discoloration on my hands slowly stopped glowing. A mocking smirk stretched across my face as looked around at my work before locking eyes with Stabby, who could do nothing but glare back.

"Well…that's what I would call a grand slam!"

My only response was a myriad of loud groans.

"Tch…it was funny, and you know it. Maybe I should've went with flawless victory?"

More groans coupled with a pained, "Would you please shut THE FUCK up!"

I snorted, "No taste the lot of you."

Glancing up, I caught the amazed eyes of one small orange haired girl, her tail wagging furiously as she looked down at me. I grinned back up at her and shot her a peace sign.

"That was so COOL! How'd you do that!?"

I chuckled lowly, "Lots of practice and natural awesomeness!" I paused to take another breath before continuing, "Well, the threats are taken care of, hold on I'll come up there and-"

Before I could finish speaking, I paused as the sound of police sirens quickly grew louder. I turned to the alleyway entrance as not too much later a few police cars skid to a halt, red and blue sirens lighting up the darkness around me before a bright light made me shield my eyes. The sound of multiple doors opening and closing as well a few clicks of weapons being readied made me sigh before a loud voice shouted out,

"Vale Police! Hands up where we can see them! Where's the kid?!"

Another sigh escaped me as I raised my hands and pointed up to the roof, what I hoped was a placating grin on my face aimed at the cops. Well, at least the worst part was over.

**[PRESENT TIME]**

I ended my tale, staring up at the bemused smile of my mom, the grateful one of Marigold's mother, and a calm yet appraising smile of the white-haired guy. His look interested me the most. It was almost like he was sizing me up, but not in a confrontational way. More like…he found what he was looking for and was checking it over. I smiled awkwardly back at them. My mom broke the silence.

"Well, it's not like I can be mad at you for saving a child," she gave me a warm approving smile before it quickly transformed into a joking smirk, "Still, do you have to be such a trouble magnet?"

I couldn't help but smirk right back at her, "What can I say? Like mother like son."

"Well I for one am thankful for your trouble magnet tendencies. They saved my daughter tonight," She adjusted the sleeping child in her arms, having fallen asleep halfway through the story, "Thank you for keeping her safe."

"It was no problem," I replied, "I wasn't about to let some thugs harm a sweetheart like her."

Marigold's mother let out a tired yawn before giving us all a polite smile, "Well, tonight has been eventful. I think I'm going to follow my daughter's lead and go get some sleep. Thanks again young man. You've got a bright future ahead of you!"

We all wished her a nice night before a comfortable silence settle between the last of us. I glanced over and met my mom's gaze before darting my eyes over at the quiet man before looking back at her with a questioning gaze. She just shot me a confused smile and shrugged. His voice brought us out of our silent conversation as we both turned back to him.

"Well, it's not everyday you hear about a young man taking on a group of criminals single handedly without taking a hit. Very impressive."

I was gonna boast, but something about the way he was looking at me made me avert my gaze as a what I hoped was unnoticeable blush graced my cheeks. I could see my mom smirking at me from the corner of my eyes.

"I-it was no big deal. They weren't hunters or anything. Just some thugs with a hatred for faunus. They were nothing special."

"Mayhaps, but the ease at which you took them down and your valiant reason for doing so tells me that you are. Besides, you did a good thing tonight, and no good deed should go unrewarded."

That got a raised eyebrow out of me and my mom.

Reward?

"Combat prowess like yours would be a very welcome addition at my school."

"Your school?" my mom and I both said at the same time, though my voice was filled with pure confusion while hers with shocked realization as she stared at him.

The man let a small mischievous smirk grace his face as he replied, "It seems I forgot to introduce myself. My name Ozpin. Headmaster at Beacon."

Oh…._Oh…._holy shit.

My eyes widened as I met my moms equally bewildered eyes before looking back at the now identified Ozpin, one of the most powerful men in Vale. His smile widened just a fraction more before he continued speaking.

"And I have an offer I think you will both be interested in."

**And with that, the first chapter of a new story is finished. Let me know what ya'll think. Next chapter is gonna be Indigo's introduction to Beacon, as well as a few other characters both cannon and original, and team placements. I'll state it now that my boy isn't going to be on any cannon team, he will have one all his own. I've already got an idea of who his teammates could be, but I'm very much open to suggestions. Anyhow, I look forward to hearing what ya'll have to say! Till next time :3**


	2. Four Faunus Walk Into A School

**Turn on creative mode and fly away into the sky, welcome to the second chapter! As promised, it's time for some introductions! I decided to break the initiation up into the next chapter, which will also include their first day at Beacon. Other than that, everything else is as I said it would be! Without further ado, welcome to the second chapter!**

"Mom…I love you…but I really hate you right now."

"I love you too little spider, now shut up and smile so I can take another picture."

I sighed internally as I plastered another smile across my face standing in front of the bullhead that would soon be taking me away from this fresh hell. My eye twitched as I saw the highly amused smirk on my moms face as she snapped another photo on her scroll. 'Important moment photos' she called them. I figured it was her form of payback for the whole stunt that got me here a few weeks back. Even though I was here now, on the verge of leaving for Beacon, it was still surreal.

Seriously, serving the headmaster of Beacon, stopping a group of thugs and impressing said headmaster so much that he offers me a scholarship deal to go to his school all in one day? That kind of thing didn't happen to normal people. Then again, if beating up thugs in Vale makes this kind of stuff happen, then I need to do it more often. I was snapped out of my musings by the snickering of a few other student hopefuls as they walked passed me into the air ship. Oh yeah, my social status was crumbling already thanks to my delightfully loving and sometimes vindictive mother. I paused as I thought about it for a few moments before shrugging.

'Eh, screw 'em. My mom is awesome.'

Speaking of my mom, it seemed she'd deemed I've suffered enough. She slipped her scroll into the back pocket of her shorts before closing the distance between us. Stopping in front of me, she reached up and gently grabbed my face before pulling my head down and kissing my forehead. Never mind, she wanted me to suffer even more if the renewed snickering was anything to go by. I shot a look over at the source of the laughter, this time some blond girl with purple eyes who just snickered even louder at my look. Turning away with a huff I shot my mom a deadpanned look which she expertly ignored as she dusted some imaginary dust off my shoulder while she looked me up and down with a soft smile.

"It's nice to see you didn't get so out of shape during your break that your combat outfit stopped fitting."

I snorted out a reply, "You know as well as I do I made sure to keep in shape, you would've killed me for lounging around doing nothing outside of working the shop anyways."

I glanced down at my outfit, a slight smile on my face. A black, formfitting, long sleeve undershirt with armor padding sewn in over my ribs to protect my sides. Further down the sleeves starting at the elbow the color shifted to a deep purple, and down the sides of each arm were long golden strips that started at the neck. Covering my forearms was my weapon, form fitted armored gauntlets that matched the black and purple of my sleeves before bleeding into the golden color of my stripes at the fingers. The armor segmented once it got to my fingers, fitting over the top into dangerous and potentially deadly looking claws.

Over the top of the shirt was custom armor that consisted of a deep purple, slightly collared chest plate that extended down over my stomach, and black shoulder pads with purple around the edges. Painted on the chest plate was the family crest, the silhouette of a stylized golden jumping spider. It was facing downwards, its large forelimbs bent and pointing down towards my waist while the rest of its legs were spaced out evenly around it.

Around my waist sat a black utility belt with two pouches on each side filled with various items I found useful, and two cylinders with various dust crystals inside each. Matching my undershirt, on my legs were formfitting black pants made of a flexible yet durable material that also faded to that deep purple as they went down my legs with armor sewn into the sides to protect the sides of my legs. Starting near the top of my shins over the pants were black and purple greaves that like my gauntlets slowly blead into gold the lower they got. They came to a rest just above the top of my shoes. My shoes themselves were gold with black soles, flexible yet strong.

This entire check took less than a second as a small smile spread across my face. The armor and clothes looked slightly worn, but well taken care of. I raised my hand and brushed it across the half mask that was pulled down over my neck. Though slightly upgraded and a bit more polished, this was the outfit and weapon that saw me through Atlas Academy. Though the colors did make me stand out even more than usual. That place needed a splash of color anyways, too much white everywhere.

"Damn right I would've. No son of mine is gonna loaf around and do nothing," she chuckled before pausing and giving me one last smile, "I won't torment you anymore. Go and do me proud little spider and have fun. Let me know how you do. I love you."

We hugged one last time as I replied, "Of course ma. I love you too."

And with that, she was gone. I inhaled deeply and held it for a few seconds before slowly releasing it. Adjusting the goggles that sat on my forehead with a confident smirk I spun and walked into the bullhead. It was time to go. Making my way through the crowd of kids, I found a spot to stand over near one of the large windows of the air ship. Leaning against the wall, I crossed my arms as closed my eyes as I soaked in the atmosphere. I let the chatter of various conversations wash over me, excited whispers and nervous whimpers alike as the warm sun shined in the window upon me. A large grin began to spread across my face while I took it all in. This was it. I'm actually going to get my chance to become a hunter, a dream I'd given up in Atlas was going to be realized.

I could feel the smile threatening to split my face as I opened up my eyes and gazed around. There were a lot of people in here, a lot of interesting ones. I could see the blond-haired girl from before talking excitedly with a shorter black-haired girl with a red cloak near one of the holo-screens, while over near the front there was an extremely animated orange haired girl bouncing around a very exhausted looking black-haired boy. A little way away from them there was a tall scarlet-haired girl who somehow looked both confident and nervous glancing around awkwardly, and off in a corner by herself there was an amber eyed girl watching everyone.

I glanced around trying to pick out some more interesting people, but a lot of them were a little forgettable.

"Pffft…look it's the mama's boy."

Like that guy right there, the rude one with the orange hair. Nothing notable about him besides being brat who apparently hates moms. I turned and raised an eyebrow in return to his sneer.

"You know, you're the third person with orange hair I've met in Vale, and you are by far the worst one."

His sneer got even uglier if that was possible as he replied, "Piss of spider boy, or else I'll make you."

I gasped in mock shock and covered my mouth, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth Gingersnaps?"

He snarled at me and took a step forward. I smirked before taking a step of my own and crossed my arms. Well, my mom always taught me to stand up to bullies, so if he wants to throw down right here, I'd be more than happy to send him straight to the ground. Before anything could happen though I saw the orange haired kid stop with a shocked look on his face as a shadow fell across me from behind. I glanced behind me before my eyes widened in shock and surprise as I said the first word that popped into my head.

"That….is a giant woman."

And a giant woman she was. Towering behind me at a height of at least 6'7" was one of the biggest girls I'd ever seen. Large arms I could tell she earned from multiple workouts were out on display as they sat crossed over her chest, covering the chest plate of her grey armor as a cocky smirk and narrowed eyes covered her face. Her short, brown hair was pulled back out of her face in a low ponytail, making the bear ears on her head visible to all. Cinnamon brown fur lined the hood of the forest green jacket she had on over the armor. If the abs I could plainly see were anything to go by, she wasn't wearing a shirt. Dark brown cargo pants with matching grey knee-high combat boots rounded out her outfit and gave her at least another two inches. Though one of the most impressive things about her was the large tower shield she had strapped to her back. The thing was nearly as tall as her!

The gulp I took was completely voluntary, I assure you.

"You know, I've been told I'm a bit of a daddy's girl. You wanna make fun of me two little bird?"

I could tell from the glance gingersnaps took at her ears and the subsequent sneer that covered his face he wanted to for more reasons than what was presented, but the cracking of the big girl's knuckles made sure whatever words hew was about to say stayed lodged in his throat. I threw in my own glare for good measure, though I could tell he was already cowed.

"Tch! Whatever, I don't have time for you losers anyways," He grumbled before turning away and walking to another part of the ship.

As he left our presence the girl glanced around at everyone gawking in our direction before growling out, "Why don't you all go back to minding your own business ya?"

And just like that all eyes were off us. I fully turned around as I offered the girl a smile and held out a fist, "I could've handled him, but thanks anyways. That was pretty awesome…" I let my sentence run off as I waited for her to give me a name. The smirk returned to her face as she met my fist with her own and replied, "Cedar Urso, and think nothing of it short stuff. We faunus have to stick together ya."

I could feel my eye twitch as a crossed my arms and scowled, "First off I'm not short, I'm a respectable 5'10" I'll have you know! And you're not exactly shy about announcing your faunus status eh?"

An amused snort was my reply, "Whatever you say shortstack, and I could say the same about you," she tapped the emblem on my chest plate, "Letting the world know ya?"

"Ain't no shame in who or what I am. Either you like me for who I am, or you don't."

"Words to live by," said a voice that I most assuredly didn't jump at before turning around and meeting bright green, slitted eyes that seemed to sparkle with hidden mischief.

Damn she noticed. I pouted slightly as I took in the amused newcomer. My pout increased slightly when I noticed she was taller than me as well, not nearly as tall as Cedar but still noticeably taller than me. She had long dark green hair pulled back into a large braid that hung down to the small of her back. Two smaller braids starting near the middle of her forehead loosely wrapped around the sides of her head before joining the larger braid. She had green patches of scales on her brow skin, a patch under each eye and one on her forehead, as well as bright green eyeliner on the outer edges of her eyes.

She was wearing what looked like a yellow sleeveless hoodie that reached down to her waist before slanting of into a point that ended at her mid-thigh. The ends of the sleeves, the hood, and the bottom had a black edge that was matched by a black utility belt that rested on her hips. Attached to the belt was a long curving sword hilt that lead to a sizeable double-edged sword that curved back near the tip, making it into a crescent moon shape. Starting at her elbows were black wrappings that once they reached her wrists were covered by matching gloves that had yellow armor covering the top. Her pants were a dark grey with extra pockets on the sides, tucked neatly into knee high black boots with yellow straps keeping them on firmly and designs on the sides.

"Hey Nyoka! Was wondering when you were gonna pop up! This is my new friend and our fellow faunus, shortstack."

I rolled my eyes at yet another of the large girls jabs at my height and held my hand out, "Vernon Araneo, spider faunus with a RESPECTABE HEIGHT. Nice to meet you."

She giggled before taking my hand and shaking it, "Nice to meet you. I'm Nyoka Harlequin. Don't worry about Cedar and her teasing, she does the same to me."

"Can't help it if ya'll are both just so short."

"We're not short Cedar, you are simply too tall."

She snorted in reply, "No such thing."

I chimed in, "How many doorways have you rammed with your forehead?"

"I've never run into a single-" "I've personally counted 8, though there might be more that I don't know about."

"Nyoka! Shut up!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I looked at the small embarrassed blush on Cedar's face. These two sure were interesting. I listened to them bicker back and forth like old friends for a few more moments, before something Cedar said before caught my attention.

"Wait…friend?"

They both stopped and looked at me, Cedar with a raised eyebrow and Nyoka with a curious expression. I pointed to myself then at them both respectively, "We're friends? Just like that?"

They glanced at each other before looking back at me as Cedar replied, "Yeah? Something wrong with that little spider?"

I opened then closed my mouth. Sure, I'd met a few people from working at mom's shop but no one I'd really connected with or could call friend, and before that in Atlas well there were very few that I would willingly call friend. It was just a bit shocking that after going so long without them that I got two just by standing here. A small smile spread across my face as I shook my head and replied,

"No not at all. I'd be glad to call you two friends if you'll have me," Then I scowled and poked Cedar's chest plate, "Also do not call me little spider. Only my mom can call me that."

The two looked at me for a moment before amused smiles spread across their face and I groaned, I regret saying that last part now.

"So, you were the guy being coddled by his mom before the ship took off ya? I didn't see it my self but now its certain."

"What? Did I miss something?"

"I was a first-hand witness, I can give you some details!" yelled a boisterous voice from a short distance away.

We all turned, and my groan doubled as I saw the blond-haired girl with a wide and amused smirk on her face as she walked over, the girl in the red cloak trailing behind her. My new friends turned and gave me another amused smile before turning and listening to the new arrival as I looked anywhere but at them. I felt a tugging on my wrist and turned to see a pale hand covered by a black sleeve. I followed the arm up and saw the red cloaked girl giving me an awkward yet apologetic smile as she spoke,

"Hey, I'm Ruby. Sorry about my sister Yang. She's got a habit of embarrassing people…I've got firsthand experience."

We both heard stifled laughter and turned to see the three looking at me with grins before laughing out loud. My head dropped and I sighed before I felt Ruby pat my shoulder in comfort.

"Heh, wanna hear some embarrassing stories about Ruby?"

I looked up and saw the mortified look on the small girls face as her cheeks flushed while her head slowly dropped; a faint, "Yaaaaaaang," being heard on the way down. I sighed for the third time in a minute before returning Ruby's shoulder pat.

This was going to be a long flight.

.

.

.

It was indeed a long flight, and I learned a lot of embarrassing things about Ruby that I'm sure the girl would've rather I'd not known about if the atomic blush on her face from half the stories were to go by. Ignoring the three busy bantering away, I decided I could make a new friend while distracting Ruby, so I struck up a conversation with the silver eyed girl to get her mind off her sister's teasing. I didn't know what to start with, so I went with one of the things I knew a lot about.

"Soooo…...do you like sweets?"

Turns out, that was the right conversation opener if the excited gleam in her eyes was anything to go by. What followed next was an hour-long discussion on sweets. Which ones were the best, the most overrated, the best to combine to make super sweets, and finally what we're chatting about right now as we exit the ship, personal favorites.

"I'm not saying they're not good! I'm just saying that peanut butter chocolate chip cookies are better than regular chocolate chip!"

"And I'M saying that you sir are wrong and should feel bad!"

A cough goes ignored by both of us as we mock glared at each other.

"You're just mad because everyone knows chocolate chip is the most basic cookie!"

Ruby gasped, "You. Take. That. Back! You're the living embodiment of mint chocolate chip!"

A whispered, "Hey. I like mint chocolate chip….," from Cedar is also ignored.

I gasped and looked at Ruby in mock horror, "How RUDE! That's it! I was gonna make cookies and share with you but now I'm not gonna!"

She looked mortified, "Wait no I'm sorry! I take it back! Make me cookies!"

Before I could reply a hand is put on both of our heads stopping us in place and snapping us out of our conversation as we glance back out who grabbed us. We turned to see a deadpanned Cedar and Nyoka. The former spoke with an amusement laced voice.

"Now that I have tweedle dee and tweedle dumbs attention, I can tell you to pay attention because we're here. Also, Yang left to go look for her friends."

Ruby's squeak of surprise let us know how she felt about that. She began looking around frantically, "Yaaang! Where'd you go!? I don't know where we're supposed to go! Ohhh he's got a double-sided axe! Aren't we supposed to go to an assembly?! Ohhhh! fire sword! Look a fire sword!"

I've got to say, watching her flit around scatterbrained like this was fun. I glanced over at Nyoka and Cedar and saw that they shared my sentiment. They looked back at me before Nyoka spoke,

"Hey, we're gonna go ahead and get to the auditorium. We'll save you a spot so come find us when you finish dealing with…" she glanced back at Ruby to see her still slightly losing her mind, "…that."

I just laughed in reply, "Sounds good to me, I'll see you two soon."

I watched them until they disappear into the crowd before contently sighing and just standing there with my eyes closed for a few moments. My eyes darted open and my head whipped around when I felt an explosion rock the ground underneath my feet. I waited for the smoke to clear and when it did, I saw my friend and some other girl waving away the smoke. I started walking closer so I could figure out what was going on when my eyes locked onto a very distinct symbol sitting on the luggage strewn about them. It's an odd feeling, your blood running cold while boiling at the same time. My eyes darted over to the other girl. Snow white hair and ice blue eyes glaring daggers at the still oblivious Ruby was what greeted me. I could feel the grimace on my face as I quickly made my way over when who I could only assume was Weiss Schnee begun berating my poor confused friend.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED YOU-"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY PRINCESS!"

I reached the two just as another reached them, the amber eyed girl I saw on the airship earlier. She spoke before I did.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world... The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

I watched as Weiss sputtered indignantly before huffing, grabbing her things, and stomping away angrily. I glanced back and briefly locked eyes with the black-haired girl before she turned and walked away before Ruby could thank her. I watched as she wilted and muttered something to herself. I chose that moment to finish approaching her and placed an arm on her shoulder. She looked up at me with teary eyes, and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Not exactly the best welcome I guess?"

She snorted, "Not really. Accidentally blowing up and then getting yelled at by a crabby pretty girl isn't exactly my idea of a warm welcome."

I raised an eyebrow as a smirk worked its way onto my face, "Pretty huh?"

The blush was immediate as she tried to glare at me. Before she could yell at me a voice from behind us spoke up.

"Uhm hey. Not to interrupt, but like do either of you know where to go?"

"Y-yeah we're kind of….lost."

Both of us turned around and were greeted with the sight of two new people. The guy on the left was blond with blue eyes. He had on from what I could see was a black short sleeved hoodie with red inside the hood, matching red and black forearm sleeves that lead into brown gloves, blue jeans and black boots. A gold and blue handled sword in a white and gold sheath was strapped to his side using two brown belts. Over his hoodie was a grey and white armored chest piece, and shoulder guards. I internally scowled, he was taller than me, even if it was only a few inches.

Next to him was a girl that looked as short as Ruby, to my hidden glee. The first thing I noticed were the small antlers poking out from her short hair. Her hair started out teal at the roots before quickly fading into grey, longer in the front sweeping a bit to the left while the back was cut short. Wide and curious dark grey eyes flitted around as she observed us. Her skin was sun kissed, like she spent a lot of time outside. She was dressed in what was a mid-thigh length, short sleeved hoodie dress with a zipper that went halfway down the top of the dress, and a white shirt underneath. The sleeves and upper chest, as well as the sides of the skirt and front edge of the hood were light grey while the rest of the dress was turquoise in color. A matching grey belt with a few small packs sat over the dress at her waist and over her arms were turquoise wrist guards that lead to white gloves. Matching boots turquoise and grey boots that went up to mid shin, and knee-high light grey socks rounded out the rest of her clothes. Strapped to her hips were two strangely designed arm length curved blades with black and green handles.

I opened my mouth to reply to the question, when I paused. I know we have to go to the auditorium but...where exactly is that? I turned to Ruby, and saw she looked just as clueless as I do.

Oh boy.

With minutes to spare, we finally stumbled into the auditorium with a little bit of dumb luck and asking for directions from a few wandering upperclassmen. Along the way I learned a bit about the two new people. The guys name was Jaune Arc, and he was a dork who threw up on the airship. Yeah, we laughed for a good few minutes at that one, thus earning him the nickname "Vomit Boy". Ruby and I quickly shut up when he gave us our own nicknames, "Crater Face" and "Mama's Boy". We both scowled at him, knowing there was no heat behind his playful banter. The small deer faunus' name was Teal Cervo, and she'd apparently come from mistral. She told us how she was pretty shy, and how her parents wanted her to get out of familiar territory an see the sights while she trained to be a hunter, so she decided to go to Beacon to do both.

I almost fell when I learned that Ruby was only 15, and then again when I saw the monster scythe she waved around in front of us. Honestly the height makes sense now that I knew her age. Teal was just short. When I asked how she got in so early she told us about how she beat up some goons and then the big O himself invited her a few years early. She must be something else to impress the headmaster. We high fived when I told them how I got in in a similar albeit not as cool method as her. Then we saw Jaune's weapon Crocea Mors, and before anyone else could show off we arrived.

Breathing a sigh of relief Ruby gave us a quick goodbye before dashing off when she saw her sister. Jaune gave a farewell as well, wandering off to look for a bathroom. I turned around and looked at my last remaining companion before offering her a reassuring smile when I saw her distress at everyone splitting up.

"Hey, no worries, you can come with me. I got some friends you can meet. I think you'll like 'em. They're faunus too."

She gave me a thankful smile before I lead her through the crowd. It honestly wasn't all that hard to find the two, I just had to look for the tallest person in the building and then it was easy to track them down. Arriving at their spot near the wall, we exchanged smiles and waves before they locked onto the nervous face of Teal. Cedar smiled wide while Nyoka gave her a wave.

"Well look what we got here! Mind introducing us to your cute little deer friend Vern?"

I snickered at the blush on the gawking deer faunus' face as she looked up at the bear faunus, a hand gripped onto my wrist.

"New friends Nyoka and Cedar, meet my newer friend Teal. Also, I know Teal. That girl is ridiculously tall."

Teal snapped out of her stupor as her blush doubled before bowing slightly and speaking, "I-it's nice to meet you! I-I don't really know anyone here, so I hope we can be friends!"

Nyoka's smile softened as she nodded in agreement, while Cedar just laughed good naturedly and pat the girls head, making her blush even harder at the physical contact.

" 'Course squirt! We faunus gotta stick together!" we all glanced around the crowd and noticed more than a few special looks if you know what I mean before looking back, "We'll look out for each other."

And with that, we descended into a comfortable light conversation as we waited for whatever was supposed to happen to…well…happen. Not much longer Ozpin and another teacher appeared on stage. He gave one of the most oddly dour yet encouraging speeches I've heard before dismissing us. A few hours talking with my new friends, and one hot shower later and I was sprawled out staring at the ceiling on a giant blanket and two pillows, clad in black workout shorts and a purple tank top, listening to the low chatter in the room.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted me to one of my friends returning, so I glanced up and felt myself involuntarily gulp. There was Nyoka, standing by me in a large t shirt and workout shorts that went down to just above her knees. She met my eyes and smirked. I quickly darted my gaze elsewhere as I fought down a blush. Stupid cute snake girl.

"Why such a big blanket?" I heard her ask so I turned to look back at her as she set down her pillow and smaller blanket.

"It's from my bed from back home, and it's extra-large for extra warmth! I can't stand being cold, and they're keeping it pretty cool in here."

She laughed, "I can agree to that, the cold sucks."

"Yeah, this baby saved me from freezing to death many times in Atlas."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling us you were from Atlas," she said as she looked at me while sitting down next to me.

I turned over on my side and propped my head up on my hand, "Yeuuup. Originally from Atlas. Only been in Vale for a few months. I Like it so much better here. Much warmer."

"Not to mention a lot less racist!" a familiar voice chimed in as we turned to see Cedar and Teal approaching with their bed stuffs.

The former was in a grey crop top and basketball shorts, showing off her abs to many of the boys' envy, while the latter had followed Nyoka's approach and was in a large white t-shirt and workout shorts.

I snorted before nodding in agreement, "Definitely, and do you ever wear a shirt that covers your abs?"

She stopped and struck a pose, "What can I say, I gotta show this hot body off for all the cute girls and boys! Besides," she paused as she winked at Teal who flushed hard and darted her gaze away in the opposite direction as she went to go hide behind Nyoka, "I know at least one girl who loves 'em."

Nyoka just gave a weary sigh. She must be used to this. I laughed and spoke before thinking again, "Yeah yeah all three of you are paragons of beauty. Now do any of you know what our test is going to be tomorrow?"

All eyes shifted to me, one pair wide and embarrassed, and the other two filled with amusement. Cedar fake swooned as she laid her stuff out over near Teal who was doing the same while avoiding eye contact with everyone apparently.

"Oh my stars! Vern thinks we're all gorgeous! Oh, my maiden heart!" Cedar snickered before grabbing a shocked Teal who let out a squeak as Cedar hugged her close, "Whatever shall we do! He might try and seduce us with his manly wiles! We aren't safe tonight!"

I rolled my eyes hard before looking at Nyoka, "Did you hear? I'm a lustful beast that's going to try and make you fall for me apparently."

She just closed her eyes and giggled softly before replying, "Don't worry, I have faith that you are a respectful man who can keep his hands to himself. Besides," I gulped again as she opened her eyes and stared down at me with a predatory glint, her irises seeming to glow in the low light, "I don't do waiting to be seduced. After all, I'm usually the seducer."

Oh…oh my….

I could feel my face heating up the longer she looked at me with that hungry gaze, and I struggled hard to maintain eye contact, "H-ha ha ha…yo…you're not like….wha?"

She just gave me a grin, her mouth parting just enough that I could see the long snake-like fangs in her mouth, "I'm not a patient girl, If I want it…I'm going to go get it."

Oh my gods. I wasn't prepared for this. I need a response, I think! Deep breaths me! Deep breaths! Be cool! Just calmly and confidently reply and shift the topic of conversation.

"Hehe…he…he…...Goodnight!" I quickly wrapped myself up in my blanket before rolling over and shutting my eyes tight, trying to fight off the blush that had taken residence on my face.

Nailed it, I just got to ignore the laughter coming from the three girls behind me. I silently pouted as I tried to will sleep to take me. I didn't even get my question answered. Oh well, what's life without surprises?

**And with that, another chapter is done. As stated above, in the next chapter comes Initiation! How are Vernon and friends going to handle it? We'll you'll just have to come back and see! Read and Reviews make me a very happy boy so don't forget to leave a review once you finish this chapter. Till next time :3**


End file.
